


A cursed child

by Firerose17



Series: Febwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Febwhump day 2, Gen, Hurt Hazel Levesque, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Hazel had enough of being used by Gaia
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Marie Levesque
Series: Febwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A cursed child

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: " I can't take this anymore

Hazel looked at her mother and was unsure what to say.They were having breakfast and it was the first one since they had arrived in Alaska that they ate together.Hazel should have been happy but her mother‘s silence made her sad instead.“Mom? Do we have to go to the cave tonight?“ Hazel asked carefully afraid of her mother‘s anger.Marie Levesque looked up from her paper and once again Hazel saw how much her mother had changed since that woman was possesing her.Her once warm brown eyes now had a blank and cold stare that made Hazel shudder,her face looked older as if Alaska had aged her up by fiftty years.Hazel missed the loving sweet woman she had known in the first five years of her life.

“Of course Hazel. The earthmother neeeds you.You don‘t want to dissapoint her,do you?“ Marie said sternly and Hazel winced as she understood what her mother was implying with her last words. You already dissapointed me with your curse don‘t dissapoint Gaia too.Hazel felt tears forming in her eyes but a sudden hot anger overcame her. 

She did not care if her mother was dissapointed.She had ripped Hazel away from her home and forced her to spend nights without sleep. If anyone had the right to feel angry it was her.

"I don‘t care what this weird earth lady thinks about me.I hate what she makes me do its to exhausting.I… I can‘t take this anymore.“ Hazel said her voice shaking with anger and fear.She knew that she shouldn‘t like this but she had enough of being used,enough of collapsing every morning because the use of her curse had drained all her energy.

Her mother stood up and Hazel‘s defiance was replaced by dread.Her mother had never hit her but maybe th earth lady would make her.

Whem Marie was towering over here Hazel saw no anger in her eyes but instead a warm softness.Hazel wondered where that had come from but a part of her also felt a sense of joy.

“It will only be a few more nights Hazel.I know how hard this must be for you but she promised me endless glory as reward. No one will disrespect us and we will have a good life with endless wealth.She also said that she can help you with your curse.She will give you a normal childhood and I can finaly forget what your father did to me.Doesn‘t that sound promising?“

Marie said softly and laid a hand on Hazel‘s cheek.Her smile was warm and her words made Hazel think of a better future.A future were her curse wouldn‘t stand in the way of her and her mother‘s love for her,a future were she would be happy.Hazel wanted to believe in her mother‘s promises,wanted her to stay this soft but she couldn‘t.

She knew Gaia and her cruel voice did not fit with the promises she made. Every night she commanded Hazel to work faster and told her about the things her son would do once he was reborn.She was evil and manipulative nothing else.

"No.she won‘t give us any of that Mom.She‘s only using us for her plan.“ Hazel said and hated herself for destroying her mothers illusions.

Maries expression hardened again and she took her hand of Hazel‘s cheek as if she had burned herself.

"You don‘t understand me Hazel you never have.Just do as Gaia says and stop being so ungreatful!“ Marie spat and the hatred in her voice pierced right into Hazel‘s heart.“Mom…“ Hazel said her oice cracking.Her mother ignored her and took her plate to the kitchen without another word.

Hazel could not hold back her sobbs. She just wanted her mothers love and her old life back but that was impossiple.She was a cursed child born to harm people and used to wake monsters.She did not deserve kindness but maybe going back to that cave would atleast make up for all the pain she had caused her mother.She had to make her happy and if that meant giving her own life then so be it.


End file.
